Crimson Ties
by Dark Waffle
Summary: AU. Hayama Akito is the gang leader for the notorious gang Crimson Wolf at Jinbou High School. Everyone fears him, girls love him, and boys want him dead. Suddenly, a new transfer student by the name of Kurata Sana comes along and the world of Akito gets turned upside down. Will Sana be able to tame the wolf leader or will she follow along with the rest of the school?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Okay, don't shoot me for this, but I have decided to try and start writing my poll stories. As you can tell, I haven't updated **_**Two World's Collide**_**. I'm sorry for that. I really am, buuuuut I'm going to take the challenge of writing two stories at a time. If any of you have ever visited my profile, you would have seen a section dedicated to just ideas I wanted to write about. And I set up a pole to see which idea would take off first. I've had a lot of ideas come and go but the ones on the poll have stuck me the most. **

**Now, I checked the poll and the winner is **_**Crimson Ties**_**. I'm actually really excited to write this one because I will once again be taking on the challenge of writing Sana in first person point of view. And this story will move a long A LOT faster than **_**Two Worlds Collide**_**. It's a nice break too because TWC requires extra thought and research while CT is based on real life with a splash of some TV show inspiration. **

**This will be rated M for sexual themes, violence, profanity, and all that nice stuff. But for now, it will remain in the T+ section because it doesn't get to explicit… yet. I'm going to try my best to make it a well thought out and entertaining story for all of you. So without further ado, let's get this show on the road!**

**I don't own Kodocha or any of its related contents.**

'_Thoughts'_  
"Speech"  
_"Flashback/Dream"_

_**Summary: **____Hayama Akito is the gang leader for the notorious gang Crimson Wolf. He technically runs Jinbou High School and no one does a thing about it. Everyone fears him, girls love him, and boys want him dead. Suddenly, a new transfer student by the name of Kurata Sana comes along and the world of Akito gets turned upside down. Will Sana be able to tame the wolf leader or will she follow along with the rest of the school?___

_**Crimson Ties: Chapter 1: First Day Encounters**_

_**-O-**_

"_The rules are… there ain't no rules!"_

_**-**_Leo (Unknown member of the Scorpions), Grease

_**-O-**_

I guess you're expecting this to be something out of a fairy tale right? Where the princess gets swept off her feet by her dazzling prince charming and they live happily ever after right?

WRONG.

This is so far from that. In fact, this is a story about a sweet, loving girl named Kurata Sana (ahem, me) who gets her life turned upside down and doesn't even get a prince charming. Instead, she gets a perverted, shameful, dangerous, sexy (wait no, I take that back!), lecherous cheetah whose only goal in life is to see how many girls he can sleep with before Friday night ends.

And that's not also adding that I've made the top of his "Girl's to have Sex With" list. This evil man's name is Hayama Akito. Hayama is the school's "badass." He's the gang leader of this gang they have called Crimson Wolf. I personally think its lame, but everyone is so intimidated by them.

ANYWAY, while I've tried my hardest to not get caught in that train wreck, he takes it as an initiative to continue pursuing me. (Ah, the hard life of being pretty) Things have gotten so bad that I feel like I'm his personal play toy!

But I guess I should start from the beginning huh? Cuz I'm sure this is all making NO SENSE.

_**-O-**_

"Sana…"

Shh, go away little birdy.

"…Sana…"

I told you little birdy, I will get up in a minute.

"Daughter. I advise you to wake up before you miss your first day of school."

Okay birdie, you got me!

"MAMA! WHAT TIME IS IT!?" I kind of screamed. Okay, really screamed. But hey, mama knew I wasn't a morning person.

But she was already out of my room before I could even muster up the question. Dang her.

I turned my head towards my clock and felt my heart literally explode from my chest.

"I'M GOING TO BE LATE!" I think I woke up all of Japan with that. Oops.

I rushed out of my bed, into my bathroom to do all my bathroom necessities, brushed my hair as I let it fall loose around my shoulders, and scurried back into my room to change into my (new) uniform.

Did I mention I was starting a new school today?

I literally zoomed my way downstairs, but NOT before stopping and grabbing some On-The-Go breakfast!

"Good luck on your first day daughter." My mama called out to me before I ran out of the door. I shouted back something like have a good day, my mind being too focused on getting to school.

You see, I'm not much of a morning person (screw me and my lazy tendencies!) and frankly, if I could sleep til' umm I don't know, noon? I'd be very happy, buuuut unfortunately that doesn't happen until summer so I had to suck it up!

ANYWAY, I finally made it to my, again, new school. Unfortunately, I was late. And by the looks of the dwindling students in the quad area, very late.

Smooth Kurata. Very smooth.

I shot past those students, who were probably giving me weirded (yes, weirded was a word to me okay?) looks but WHATEVER. THEY DON'T KNOW ME. I finally entered the school and it was HUGE. LIKE HUUUUUGE. I had never seen anything so BIG.

_Now was not the time Kurata! I have to find the main office!_

So can you imagine me, just speed walking through the hallway, probably looking so lost and scared? Ugh. I wish I could just WAKE UP when I'm supposed to! Darn me and my laziness!

"Hey!"

A voice! Thank kami I finally heard a voice of humanity! I whipped my head around to _find_ this voice but it sorta… disappeared. _Huh? Where'd it go?_

"Hello?" I called out. Lame I know, but hey, it gets the job done right?

No response. Well then.

But that's when I suddenly heard a clattering noise coming from the room next to me. It looked like a classroom, but it was smaller than a regular classroom. Aha! Maybe it was a faculty member's office or something!

A stupid grin was probably stretched out onto my lips right now, but whatever! I was finally going to find someone to help me! I walked over to the door and grabbed the handle. That's when I heard another noise.

"_Ohhh~"_

I stopped in my tracks. _What the hell was that? _

I stared at the door again. Maybe I just heard wrong. I shook my head and turned the knob slowly. I opened the door slowly and I don't think anything could have healed the trauma I was about to endure.

My jaw literally dropped and my eyes popped themselves out of my head at the site in front of me. My face suddenly felt very hot and there was an uncomfortable and awkward (VERY awkward) air.

There was a girl, whose buttoned down uniform top was currently UNBUTTONED, which revealed her bra, lying under a brown haired (at least I think it was brown. I couldn't really tell in the dark) boy whose white buttoned up shirt was currently UNBUTTONED (too!) and had his hands at the side of her thighs. Her skirt was way too short at this point and revealed a lot more than just a little "skin." His navy blue slacks where currently unzipped and I'm pretty sure his "package" was in the girl on the desk.

God this felt so AWKWARD and WRONG.

I ripped my eyes away from that _absolutely horrific _scene in front of me. I gulped slowly and backed away, but not before catching glimpse of his _golden _eyes.

Yes, GOLDEN eyes. His eyes bore so deep into mine that I felt he saw RIGHT THROUGH ME.

His eyes were cold though. So freakin cold that you could freeze to death. (Ha ha not really but you get the idea.)

I broke my connection with him and slowly back away. He watched my every move as I retreated from the room.

"Uh, carry on." I squeak out. Gosh Sana! Could you be more pathetic!

After, I quickly shut the door, but not before hearing more of those _noises_. I shuttered as I thought about what the heck I just witnessed.

I briskly walked to anywhere. Anywhere but there. The images still haunted me and I'm frozen in shock. Like honestly, I think I'm forever scarred.

Like, you're in freakin' SCHOOL! Why, why, why would you do something so _disgusting_ at a public place? There are RULES that have to be followed, but it seemed that those two just did not care! I just think of those cold golden eyes and how he freakin' saw into my soul! I just prayed to kami that I never had to see him or that girl e_ver again._

After walking around for a few minutes, I finally found the main office and received my schedule. I'm trying my best to forget those haunting images. GAH! It's not working because I can feel my face heat up. Stupid, perverted boy and the girl who was willing to give herself up.

It's like the guys and girls in my mama's books. Did I mention my mama was an award winning author? Pretty neat huh? Hehe.

I was broken away from my thoughts as the teacher came behind me and told me the sign of when to come in and introduce myself to the class. I nodded and waited as she walked in.

Easy enough.

All I had to do was push that perverted crap I just saw away and focus on the New Year ahead of me! I shook my head and put on a smile. After all, I was known for my high energy and bubbly personality!

I heard my queue and walked into the classroom with a confident smile plastered on my face. After all, I was my mama's daughter.

I faced the class with one of my grins and greeted my future classmates. "Hi! I'm Kurata Sana! Please take care of me!"

Nailed it.

That's when I heard the door open and everyone's attention was to the person interrupting my introduction.

"Hayama!" the teacher squeaked, almost as if she was scared of him, "Ni-nice of you to join us!"

I turned to this "Hayama" person and my jaw literally dropped.

Hayama was the same lecherous, perverted, cold, golden eyed boy that I accidently walked in on in that classroom.

_No freakin' way._

**A/N: Annnnnnnnnd that's where we end this time! I tried not to be too explicit cuz this is staying in the T rating for now. Since this is a lot easier to write and it moves a lot faster than TWC, I'll be updating this weekly. I already know which direction this story is going in and have a basis for each chapter. **

**So let me know what you think! Please review on your way out! I'd much appreciate it! **

**Until next time!**

**-Dark Waffle**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: So I realized I really shouldn't say I'm going to do something then not do it. I know I was supposed to update Friday but I forgot I was going home Friday and yeah. Now that I'm back at school, I can continue on. I'm actually procrastinating and choosing to do this instead of my Chemistry work. (Boo Chem.) Anyway, please enjoy**

**I don't own Kodocha or any of its related contents.**

_'Thoughts'_  
"Speech"  
_"Flashback/Dream"_

**_Crimson Ties: Chapter 2: The Delinquent, Sexy Heartthrob_**

**_-O-_**

_"I'm sexy and I know it."_

**_- _**Sexy and I Know It, LMFAO

**_-O-_**

"Well, we meet again."

He smirked. The bastard smirked. A _lecherous _smirk.

This could not be happening.

"Oh! Uh, Hayama! This is our new student: Kurata Sana." The teacher stuttered again. What was with her!? She was acting all scared again!

"Hayama Akito, new girl." He said, with a stupid Cheshire cat smile.

"Please be _kind _to her."

Kind? What's that supposed to mean!

"You bet I will." The pervert freakin' smirked again.

EW.

He walked right by me and sat in the back next to a boy with brown hair and glasses. The boy with the glasses seemed distraught and looked like he was lecturing him. But the pervert just waved him off.

"Sana, you can sit next to Aya over in the middle back."

I thanked the teacher and walked over to the girl with her hand raised.

"Hi! I'm Sugita Aya! Nice to meet you Sana-chan!"

Sana-chan aye? I like this girl. She's cute. Someone I could be good friends with. Of course, nothing beats my best friend.

"Hi Aya!" I gave her my best smile.

She smiled back. Well, at least there were some people here who were nice enough to have common courtesy. Unlike the pervert back there. (GAH, idiot.)

And that smirk back there. What the hell was that!?

The teacher went on to speak about a few announcements. I didn't pay too much attention. For some reason though, I felt someone _staring _at me. I turned my head back and my eyes locked with gold.

Holy crap.

The pervert was STARING at me. And he just WINKED at me.

Excuse me while I go throw up in my mouth. (GUHHHH)

I turned quick, trying to break any contact with him. I could feel my cheeks heat up. Darn you stupid body for betraying my inner thoughts!

"Sana-chan?"

"Hm?" I turned around, coming face to face with that cute girl.

"How do you like Jinbou High so far?" A sweet smiled graced her lips so lovingly.

I HATE IT. FREAKIN TEENAGERS ARE HAVING SEX IN THE CLASSROOMS AND NO ONE IS DOING ANYTHING ABOUT IT.

"Uh, I haven't been around it long enough to form an opinion yet!" I said, kind of loud.

LIAR, KURATA. LIAR.

"Oh! Well I hope you like it here!" She smiled again.

"I hope I do too!"

NOPE.

"Well class, today I have a uhh-" she stopped mid-way. Was that sweat forming on the corners of her forehead?

"-A meeting to go too! So, uh, please _behave_."

And just like that, she was gone! I'm pretty sure a teacher is supposed to TEACH. Why isn't she teaching? And why did she say it like she was so uncertain with herself?

"It's because of _him_."

I looked up and blinked. Did I just say that out loud? Way to go Kurata. Way to freakin' go.

"Excuse me?" There were two girls standing next to me. One had raven colored hair, pixie cut hair cut. The other was a dirty blonde her hair reaching to her shoulders.

"It's because of that… _monster_." The raven haired girl seethed through her teeth and was glaring rather… _harshly _at something, no _someone._ I turned around to follow her gaze and my eyes almost popped out of my eyes.

That Hayama kid had something to do with this?

"Uh?" I blinked. I was obviously confused.

"Oh Mami! You have to explain to her! She's new here and won't understand!" The blonde haired girl said.

Obviously I don't understand. I just got here!

"I'm Kamayai Hisae by the way. And this is Suzuki Mami." Ah, so they did have names.

"Oh you two. Don't scare her now." I looked over to my side to see Aya giving them an almost sympathetic look.

"She _has _to be warned, Aya." Mami growled. Sheesh. What's her problem?

Wait, w_arned_? What the hell does that mean?!

"B-but-"

"Look, I get your boyfriend is his best friend, which I don't get _why_, but you can't-"

Do they realize that I'm still sitting here? And who's boyfriend's best friend?

AND WARNED? LIKE WHAT THE HELL IS THAT.

"Uh-hey."

They still continued on with their gibberish.

"Hey guys." I continued calling out to them. But they still ignored me. I was growing rather impatient with these people.

"Umm helloooooo?" I frowned. Now I was annoyed.

"HEY!" I bellowed out in my LOUDEST voice and trust me, I'm pretty loud.

But, that was my mistake because the whole class was staring at me now. My eyes skimmed the whole class, some giving me weird looks. I gulped, feeling my face turn ten times hotter. All eyes were staring at me. Including those golden, perverse eyes.

"Uh hem, carry on." The class resumed their usual commotion and my face was still blowing steam!

I looked back up, but not until my eyes locked with gold again. The color was rising back to my face, I'm pretty sure. Those disgusting images raced through my mind again. I felt nothing but disgust towards that boy.

I turned away, trying to avoid the sheer embarrassment I was feeling.

"Umm, Sana-chan?"

I looked back up towards Aya. Behind her were distraught eyes of that Mami and Hisae girl. Oh yeah, I was trying to get their attention in the first place. Tch.

"So you guys wanna expl-"

"WAIT!" I jumped as that voice shouted out. I turned quickly towards the panicked voice. I couldn't believe my eyes.

"Pl-please! I'll get it to you! I pr-pr-"

My eyes widened in horror as I witnessed two guys holding back a much smaller, fragile boy. He looked absolutely _terrified_. And in front of him was that _guy_. Hayama. His eyes were so cold. What the hell?

"Don't speak." His voice was cold as ice too! What the hell!? What happened to that savvy, perverse voice he used earlier?

"Haya-"

My eyes literally bulged at what happened next! Hayama just hit the kid! Like, he swung at him! WITH HIS FIST!

And the bastard looked like he was enjoying it!

"Akito- stop this!" I turned and saw that boy with the glasses begging him to stop. Why was he the only one? I stopped and looked around and realized NO ONE was doing ANYTHING. WHY?!

"Pl-please- I di-didn't ta-"

"Shut up." He said, his voice like poison. I couldn't believe this! The boy was crying now! How could someone be so cruel!

He was raising his fist again! He was going to hit the poor boy again! To hell if I was going to let that happen! I began walking towards them. And I'm pretty sure Aya and her friends were just staring at me in shock.

But I could only focus on the poor, frightened boy's eyes at this point. If no one was going to help him, I would!

"Leave him alone you jerk!"

I yelled, as loud as I could. I see him stop himself and turn his head slightly towards me, his eyes cold as ice once more. He was giving me this menacing glare, but I rivaled his with my own. And I'd be damn sure to win this glaring contest!

"Sana! What are you doing?!" I heard Hisae whisper behind me, rather loudly. Geesh. And Mama always told me I couldn't keep quiet.

"Who the hell do you think you are picking on this poor boy!?" I pointed an accusing finger at this boy, my eyes burning deeply into his. I'm pretty sure at this point; everyone in the room was staring at us (well mostly me) with wide eyes.

"What the hell? Sit down you stupid gi-"

"Shut up." And just like that, his goon shut up. Man, it must be nice to have that authority over people.

I glimpsed at the boy on the floor, who was bleeding. I felt bad for him. He seemed like a sweet guy. He didn't deserve that! My anger only fueled at that!

I returned my glare to this idiot. He was still staring at me with those stoic, cold eyes.

"You must have some nerve to do that to him!" I started, "Poor guy is defenseless and you take advantage of the situation and beat this kid to a bloody pulp!"

"That's what happens when you double cross me."

So the leech speaks.

"Doesn't give you a reason to hurt him, idiot!" I was fuming with anger! The nerve of this guy!

His eyes narrowed more and he looked like he was about ready to attack me. He could try but with my Komawari skills (by the way, I took dancing and acting classes when I was younger!), I'm pretty sure I could take this jerk!

I could feel the tension in the room right now. And it felt like just I and this snake were in the room. No one else. And just that thought frightened me for some reason.

"You better watch yourself, _Kurata_." Why did he emphasis my last name?

I gave him a cocky smirk. I wasn't about to let this guy beat me! I'm Kurata freakin' Sana! I could do anything!

"Or what?" He looked almost surprised. I could hear the whole class gasp behind me. Has no one really stood up to this guy before or what?

"You're going to regret it." His voice was definitely threatening. I felt a shiver run down my spine, or whatever the stupid cliché was. But I wouldn't show him fear, because ya know, I'm Kurata Sana!

"Is that a threat?" The smirk was still confident on my lips. That's right girl, don't show him fear!

His scowl was deeper now and he walked up to the desk in front of us and moved it out of the way with no trouble. If this guy was going to hit me, BRING IT ON SUCKER!

But instead, he just came mere inches away from my face. But I was totally not paying attention to the fact that his lips were so close to me that I could feel him breathing on me or how mesmerizing his golden eyes were or how strong his jaw line was or how unnerving his golden hair was.

No. I was thinking of a way to knock that smudge grin off his face.

"You bet your flat chested ass it is."

And just like that, the tension was cut.

He. Did. NOT. Just. Say. That.

He did not just call me flat chested.

The pervert did not just call me flat chested.

I felt my anger burn and my teeth gritting with such fury.

AND I WAS A DECENT C CUP THANK YOU VERY MUCH!

And just like snakes, this one slithered his way away from me and walked towards the door, with his stupid goons following behind him.

OH HELL NO.

He was NOT getting away with this!

"This isn't over Haya-jerk!" I shouted towards him! I shot daggers at him, so absolutely FURIOUS with the fact this ASSHOLE just called me FLAT CHESTED!

He stopped and took one last look at me.

But instead of his stupid, ugly frown, there was a smirk. A devious, lecherous, perverted smirk on his lips!

.HELL.

"It's far from it." And with that, the stupid hentai jerk was gone!

Oh, this guy has really done it now! GRRR!

I honestly wasn't paying much attention to the people who gathered around me. Instead, I was thinking of ways I could kill Hayama and get away with it. That guy was just so UGH. Like, how could someone be so IRRITABLE.

"Sana! That was amazing!" Hisae gushed at me.

I looked over at her and blinked. Amazing? Had no one really stood up to the pervert before? What was so intimidating about him anyway? He was just a big bully!

THAT'S RIGHT!

I turned away and looked over at the guy who was being beat up on. He was sitting next to that guy with glasses.

"Hey! You okay?" I asked, but I think I startled him because he kind of screeched like a girl. Weirdo.

He looked up at me with terrified eyes. And for that second, my anger came back. This poor boy looked so broken. How could Hayama do that to him?!

"Th-thank you!" His eyes started filling up with tears. Oh no. Don't cry!

"Wh-"

"Thank you for saving me!" He said again. "Thank you so much!"

He then started sobbing and I think my heart broke. How could anyone drive someone to tears? It just didn't make sense! How could Hayama be so heartless to hurt someone as fragile as this boy?

"You're welcome." I crouched down and grabbed his hand. He looked at me with tearful eyes again. I smiled at him, hoping he would smile too.

"The name's Kurata Sana by the way." I grinned, like I always do. After all, my mama always said that the perfect solution to sadness was a simple smile.

"Na-Nakao Sho-hota."

"Nakao Shota?" He nodded. Oh good! I understood him!

"I hope we can become good friend Shota!" I clenched his hand and he smiled at me through his tears.

Aw, crap. Now he's got me feeling all emotional.

"Um, Kurata-san?"

Oh. It was glasses boy!

"Thank you for standing up to Akito!" He bowed his head at me. What the heck! Why was he bowing his head at me!? And was that Hayama's first name?

"Yeah!" I heard someone else say. What the heck was going on! Why were people so afraid of him?

"It's because he's a ruthless, heartless person who doesn't care about others and enjoys tormenting others." I turned to the voice and see Mami talking again. Sheesh, Kurata. You really gotta stop saying your thoughts out loud.

"Here, Mami. Let me explain."

WHY WERE PEOPLE SWITCHING BACK AND FORTH. AND WHY ARE PEOPLE STILL NOT EXPLAINING THINGS TO ME.

"Hi Kurata-san. I'm Sasaki Tsuyoshi. And again, thank you for standing up to Akito."

"Can someone please explain to me what the _heck _is going on?" I asked, just HOPING someone would explain to me.

"His name is Hayama Akito." I turn around and come face to face with this boy, brown hair, beautiful green eyes, and wow, I haven't seen anyone this good looking since Naozumi. I think I felt myself blush.

"Akimoto-san?" Shota spoke, I think.

"Hi. I'm Akimoto Hiro." I smiled.

"Kurata Sana at your service."

"That was pretty impressive what you did. Standing up to the bastard." He paused. Did I hear bitterness in his voice? "Most girls just want to get in his pants."

_Oh, if only you knew what the hell I just witnessed._

"Well, I'd rather stay away from those pants than you very much!" I huffed away. How could girls even be attracted to that stupid jerk!

"Good." I narrowed my eyes at him. Something didn't seem right about this guy.

"So are you going to tell me or what?" I was growing rather impatient now.

"Why don't you do the honors, Tsuyoshi? You're the bastard's best friend."

Definitely bitterness there.

"Uh! Okay!" He gestured for me to take a seat. "Well, Kurata-sa-"

"Sana is fine Tsuyoshi."

"Okay, _Sana_. The thing is, Akito is-"

"Hayama Akito is the single most evil, despicable, person on this planet!" Mami shouted, my eyes going wide. Wow. He must have _really_ pissed her off for her to act this way.

"He is the gang leader here of this really dangerous group called Crimson Wolf." Tsuyoshi interrupted, looking towards the ground sadly. "Some way or another, Akito has managed to keep this school in the palm of his hand. He blackmails teachers, staff, and students to avoid any sort of trouble.

_Avoid trouble? This kid smells like trouble! _I thought quietly to myself. Couldn't go speaking my thoughts out loud again.

"He's also an infamous playboy and fucks every girl he gets a chance too."

_I can tell. _I grunted as I crossed my arms. Like, why are boys such pigs?

"There are rumors he's killed people before and that if you cross his path the wrong way, you'll end up like-" they all turned towards Shota Nakao, who was currently being aided by Aya.

"What _exactly _did you do Shota-san?" Glasses boy asked.

"I- I borrowed money from him." He looked down at the ground o pathetically. Kid looked so heartbroken!

"Why would you do that?" The bitter green eyed pretty boy asked.

"Because I needed to help my mom! You don't understand! My mom is sick and we don't have the money to help her! Hayama was the only way!"

He looked like he was going to cry again. I sympathized with this kid. I know if it was my mom, I'd be the same way. I suddenly understood his pain.

But I also grew very mad. VERY MAD.

How despicable is Hayama to do this to him? How vile can someone get?

"So let me get this straight-" I started, trying to wrap my head around everything. "Hayama is the gang leader of Crimson Wolf. Like, a legit gang. People who deal with drugs and all that nice stuff?" They all nodded their heads at me.

Well, that's great. I just threatened a gang member.

AND not only a gang member, BUT THE GANG _LEADER._

Way to go Kurata. Way to FREAKIN' go.

"And people here don't do anything about it? Like cops or anything like that?" I asked. I mean, the cops had to do something? Right?

"Crimson Wolf is a notorious gang here in Tokyo. They are always on the news for incidents and accidents. Jinbou High School, along with the other public high schools around here, have tried everything they could in their power to not accept students that are involved with them or any affiliating groups and/or gangs." Glasses boy explained.

"Yeah, they've done a _real _good job at that." Ah, gotta love my sarcasm.

"Crimson Wolf has gotten larger and larger over the years. Their networks have expanded. Tokyo PD is trying the best they can, but they haven't gotten the opportunity to find any holes in the gang."

How does green eyes know this?

"How _exactly _do you know this?"

"My dad is a cop."

Ah, that explains that.

"So how did Hayama get into Jinbou then?"

"Because we didn't know Hayama was involved with Crimson Blood til' 2 years ago." Glasses boy, well Tsuyoshi (I mean, I should start calling him by his name now), said.

"So what? Hayama is in control of the entire gang?"

"Not exactly. Honestly, we don't know how far up he is, but we know he holds a lot of power because of how in control he has Jinbou." Tsuyoshi knows way too much about all this. I have a feeling he knows more than he lets on.

"Okay- so Hayama is the gang leader of this group. He holds supremacy over even the school and beats people up when they double-cross him, annnnnnnd he bangs girls just because he can?"

"Yeah, that pretty much sums it up." Green eyes looked at me with this look, like he was slowly studying my every move. I didn't know what it meant, but it kinda freaked me out.

And at that point, the bell chimed, which meant it was time for the next class. Everybody got their stuff ready while I kinda just contemplated what I was just told.

Like, seriously? This is seriously something out of a shoujo manga!

And what was Hayama's deal anyway? Why does he gotta be such a bully? I wonder why he is even involved in a gang. Like, what do his parents think about it? My mama would skin me alive! And I've never seen eyes so cold like his. Not only that, he is seriously BIPOLAR. Like this kid, he was all savvy and perverse one second and then the next, he's such a jerk!

Oh no Kurata. You're thinking too much! Don't! You're not to get involved!

_Even though I kind of have._

Ugh. And here I thought I could avoid any trouble.

So, school continued on. Every class I had from first period on, I learned more about Hayama. Like how he's put a kid in the hospital, slept with more girls than the school has (that's absolutely disgusting), and so much more.

I can't even stomach the things some of these girls have said about him. And every time I do, I just think back to this morning and the horror I witnessed.

But, I tried my best and continued on the day without causing too much trouble. Unfortunately, I learned that Hayama was in a few more of my classes, but fortunate for me, he wasn't there. Probably ditching and doing whatever hoodlums do. Glasses boy and his girlfriend were in a few of my classes, so was bitter, green eyes boy and Hisea and Mami. So, I wasn't suffering too badly.

But, I was STARVING. And trust me, when I'm hungry, I'M HUNGRY.

But with my rotten luck, I managed to lose my way around here and now, I've done nothing but wander around this stupid school for who knows how long. I had the urge to just walk out the gate and go home. But two things would happen then. I would face punishment from school and my mama. And Mama's punishments were far off worse than what this school could possibly do.

"You're such a bad boy aren't you?"

I stopped in my tracks at that point.

_What the hell was that?_

"You know it, sweet heart."

I paled at that voice. I could hear the coax in his voice, his deep, gruffly, yet attractive voice.

"Why settle for this when you can have _so much more_."

And at that moment, I completely lost my appetite. And that feeling of wanting to empty out my stomach from earlier returned.

"As arousing as that sounds, we don't have much time for that do we?"

At that point, I turned my heel and went the opposite way of their conversation. But, I am Kurata Sana, and things don't always go the way they plan.

In my hurried haste to get away from those nasty's, I ran straight into an open locker, dropped my bag, and seethed in the newfound pain on my face. Also, it didn't help that I fell straight to the floor.

"Whoa! I'm so sorry!" I paid no attention to the person trying to help me up. At that moment, I just wanted to grab my stuff and leave.

"Looks like you just can't get enough of me, can you?"

I didn't hide the attempt to roll my eyes at this comment. I looked over my shoulder to see the tall, broad golden eyed pervert that I so much detested.

"If I remember correctly, I was just threatening you this morning. I'd be some sort of sick masochist to be attracted to you now." I scowled as I pulled myself up, without the help of the guy who offered just ten seconds ago. I think he fled at the sight of Hayama.

"As sexy as that sounds, you shouldn't threaten me. I'm sure you've heard of who I am at this point, new girl." I shot a glare at him as I flung my bag over my shoulder.

"Oh yeah." Got to LOVE the sarcasm! "I think I've heard enough to know that you're a walking STD and you got some serious attention issues."

Now it was his turn to glare, irritated by my comment most likely. That's when my smile came back though. Getting under this guy's skin feels GREAT. "Besides, you don't scare me Hayama."

It all happened so fast that I could hardly blink. One second, I was a good five feet away from the guy, getting ready to go eat some food, the next, my back was pressed against the cold locker, a lock digging its way into my back rather uncomfortably. He grabbed both my hands and pinned them against the locker and trapped me within his (noticeably strong) arms. His face was inches away from mine once again and he completely entrapped me with his body.

I winced at the lock that was being shoved into my spinal cord, more angry than frightened at his stupid scare tactic.

"You should be, Kurata." He spoke in a dark, hush tone. The smell of girl perfume radiated off his body and his breath smelled of mint.

Ew. He was probably hitting it off with this girl too.

"I'm currently grossed out by the stench you're giving off." I commented, not caring how provocative this might have looked. "And, trust me Hayama, you d_on't _scare me."

"You don't know who you're dealing with, new girl." He commented before pulling away from me and letting me go. Tch. How cliché.

I grabbed onto my wrist and massaged them. Also, my back. That hurt too. Stupid jerk.

"Oh I think I know _perfectly_ with who I'm dealing with." I glared at him, "You're just a selfish, insufferable, overconfident, arrogant bully. And you think that just because you have the school in the palm of your hand, you have everyone in control too."

"Well, let me tell you this-" I went up to him and poked him in his chest, "You _don't _control me and if you think that something as petty as throwing me against a locker will make me stand down and suffice to your (quote)said 'holiness,' you've got another thing coming to you buddy."

His glare dropped and there was that perverse glance he casted at me earlier today. Honestly, _that _scared me more than his cold glare. I stepped back at the stupid smirk on his lips. He came closer to me and this time, it was not with intent to hurt me.

This time, it was something more.

"I like a challenge." He whispered hotly into my ear. I shivered at the sudden contact of his breath to my skin. Was this how he wooed girls? Because this is absolutely revolting and I got that feeling of throwing up the non-existing contents in my stomach.

Then he backed away again, stalking off with his back towards me. I released a tired and long sigh and fell to the floor.

Hayama Akito was an absolute piece of work. Not only was he arrogant and haughty, but he was bipolar too. He switched from a rabid dog to a lecherous leech within a matter of seconds. And if I say I didn't know any better, he just took my "standing up to him" as an invitation.

I don't know how long I sat there, but I know I missed lunch thanks to the idiot. As soon as the bell rang again, I picked myself up (also, to avoid humiliation of sitting by myself in an empty hallway) and headed to my math class.

As if my day wasn't spoiled enough. Ugh.

I don't know if you know this, but I absolutely HATE math. With a _burning, fiery, _PASSION. Luckily, I had my new friends in there. You know, glasses boy, cute Aya, Mami, Hisae, and bitter green eyed boy. Well, I wouldn't exactly say he was a friend. Maybe… acquaintance?

They all asked me where I was at lunch and I just told them I got lost, not mentioning that I had a_nother _run in with the deviant.

_Oh, good one Sana._

That class passed by quickly and so did the rest of the day. Unfortunate for me, Haya-jerk was in my last class, along with bitter boy.

I groaned inwardly at the squeals of the girls over there bad boy. I had heard those screams all day and I really wanted to shove something, _anything,_ into my ears so the shrieking could just stop. Hayama looked like he was enjoying it, of course. Bitter boy, ah, I mean, Akimoto Hiro, was scowling Haya-jerk like no other. And if he wasn't scowling at him, he was looking at me. Creep.

But the moment those two caught sight of each other; it was an all-out silent war. I don't think I've ever seen a glare so vicious and cold. Hayama gave a proud smirk and Akimoto, I swore, growled. The amount of tension between those two was as thick as my head.

And trust me, my head was _pretty _thick.

A part of me wondered why there was such animosity between those two. But then, the other part of me (my conscience) told me it would be better to just stay out of it. I liked that idea better, but I would be lying if I said my curiosity wasn't jumping at the chance to find out why they were acting that way.

Actually, my curiosity had been wondering about Hayama too, but I wasn't about to admit that, because Hayama was nothing but bad news.

So I turned around in my seat and just pretended that I was just some innocent, naïve new girl that had no idea what was going on.

Little did I know, things were about to get worse, _much worse_.

**A/N: Sorry for not updating. College sucks. Haha. Anyway, thoughts on the chapter? Things mellowed out a little bit here. And I gave you vague background info on Hayama. (yay!) Sana's being Sana. I know she isn't as giddy or bubbly as she usually is, but give it time, she's kind of bitter right now (which you will learn why later) and Hayama didn't really help her out. And, she's four years older than what we have last seen. Oh! If you're wondering, Nakao Shota is NOT an OC of mine! In fact, he is in the anime! He is the poor boy who locked himself in the broom closet that Hayama and Sana tried to save in the last few episodes of the anime.**

**Okay, I know some of you might shy away from this story because of the content and/or the OOCness of Hayama, but I just want to say one thing: _please, stay_. This whole story is just an experiment I'm doing. I want to challenge myself as a writer and see what I can do. If Hayama is your favorite character and your cringing at what Im writing, don't worry, Im cringing right there with you because Hayama is also my favorite character. But, for the sake's of this story, I am willing to take a challenge. So please, just give this story a shot. I _promise_ you won't be disappointed! And on your way out, please don't be shy and drop a little review ;D**

**So until next time!**

**-Dark Waffle**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I hate college. I mean, I love it. But I also hate it. Blahhhh. Anyway, you should check out my new _Fairy Tail _story, _Beauty and The Dragon_. I'm actually quite proud of it at the moment. Anyway, onto the story! **

**I don't own Kodocha or any of its related contents.**

_'Thoughts'_  
"Speech"  
_"Flashback/Dream/Speech over the phone"_

**_Crimson Ties: Chapter 3: Challenge Accepted_**

**_-O-_**

_"That temper of yours is going to get you in  
a lot of trouble someday."  
**-**_Tweed, Fox and the Hound

**_-O-_**

So it's been about a week since I got here and besides the perverted jerk's existence, Jinbou High School isn't _that _bad. Aya and Tsuyoshi (yes, no more glasses boy) are actually really great people. Aya is very kind and she's helped me a lot with adjusting and getting use to things. Tsuyoshi is very supportive and even though he is best friends with the creep, Tsuyoshi isn't anything like him.

Mami and Hisae aren't too bad either. I've grown rather fond of them. Bitter boy though, he still creeps me out, but he's tolerable. He hasn't really talked to me. I'll just catch him staring at me when he _thinks_ I'm not paying attention, but I actually am.

Hayama hasn't beaten anyone up, well at least, not in front of me. Shota has been left alone, which I'm happy with because Shota really is a kind boy. I've grown to learn that he is just really shy and harmless. It still ticks me off that the stupid hentai jerk hurt him.

Speaking of the stupid jerk, he's really been a thorn at my side this week. He tries to provoke me and I try my hardest to ignore the idiot (trust me, when I say I'm trying my hardest, I r_eally _am) but he just doesn't quit! And I'll still see him making out with some random chick in the hallway. When I do, I just turn and walk the other way. I don't need to see him shoving his tongue down another girl's throat.

Ew. Just the thought of it grosses me out.

But since my little stunt on my first day here, a lot of people have actually come up to me and said how "amazing" I was for standing up to the pervert. Sometimes random people I don't even know, (mostly girls) would greet me and I just stand there, awkwardly waving back because I had NO IDEA who they were! Or they would just look at me as if I just ordered my own death wish.

Tsuyoshi said they just admire my bravery because no one would think to go against Hayama. I just scoffed at the idea really and ignored his comment.

I didn't care if Hayama was the gang leader of some stupid gang, he wasn't scaring me off! I was perfectly able to handle myself.

And after my little 'talk' with the bastard, he knew I wasn't bluffing either.

But I also knew he wasn't bluffing. I knew if he really wanted too, he could take care of me and have me disappear in the middle of the night.

I merely smiled. He could try, but I wasn't going to go down that easy!

"Hey Sana." I glanced up from my phone and saw Nakao Shota sitting next to me with a smile gracing his lips. This kid really was just the sweetest thing ever!

"Hey Shota!" I smiled back.

"How is your day going?" He asked, making small talk. Shota was always like this, I learned.

I was currently sitting in my fifth period class, a little drained from the day. I absolutely hated math and I never looked forward to coming to this class, but having all my new friends in it helped a bit.

"It's alright. Could be better if I wasn't so hungry yah know!" I padded down on my stomach (curse my never ending stomach!), a grin stretching on my lips.

"Oh Sana." He chuckled softly as I smile back at him with earnestly. But then, I noticed that he had this sort of lost look on his face.

"Uh-hey Shota?" I grabbed his shoulder, "What's wrong?" I nudged him.

He casted his gaze over me and his eyes were so… sad. I dropped my smile and concern washed over me.

_What happened to him?! Was he okay? Did Hayama do something to him?!_

"Did Hayama say something to you!?" I voiced my concern as I grabbed his shoulders and shook him vigorously.

"Sana?" All I could think about was what this bastard could have done to him this time. He looked just so hurt and confused.

"I swear! I'll kick the bastard's ass for you!" He just kept looking at me in shock. Why was he doing that? I'm over here offering my services for him and he's just sitting there!

He then began to cry.

Why was he crying?

WHY WAS HE CRYING.

"Ah, Shota? Why are you cr-" But I was cut off as he tackled me! Well, not really tackled. More like jumped and hugged me. But you get the point.

"It's all my fault!" He cried into my shoulder. I gave him a sort of distressed look, before looking up at the people staring at us, which included Tsuyoshi, Aya, and Akimito. Tsuyoshi and Aya gave me this worried look, wondering what could have made Shota so emotional.

"What's your fault Shota?" I asked as I pulled him back slightly.

Now, I know I may seem like this bad ass girl that really cares about nothing but honestly, I cared too much for my own good. I genuinely was concerned for others and I stuck my nose where it doesn't belong half the time. I think it's something I picked up from my mama over the years.

"Th-the rea-reason Haya-Hayama is after you n-now!" I gave him this incredulous look.

"After me?" He nodded as he pulled away from me and wiped his sniveling nose. "What does that mean?"

"It means that he feels threatened by you." I turned at the new voice and standing there was Akimoto, who was giving me this stern, hard look.

I laughed. "Serves the jerk right!" I pumped my arms, a proud smile adorning my face.

"No." I looked back at Akimoto, who now looked like someone died.

"No?"

"You don't understand how dangerous that is, Sana." Bitter boy said. What's that supposed to mean?

"Yeah, I get that he's a gang leader. But honestly, _'he slashed out some guys throat because he got in his way?' _or _'he shot some guy in the brain just because that guy slept with his one night stand?'" _I laughed at how absolutely _ridiculous _these stories sounded.

Honestly, Hayama seemed like a kid who had a stick so far up his ass with an inflated ego to match his quirky, sarcastic comments. Maybe he beat up a kid or two, but actually killed someone? I doubt it.

But Akimoto's expression didn't change.

"Maybe those people who told you those stories stretched it out a bit," ha, no kidding, "but, Hayama is _dangerous_, Sana."

I thought since the first time I met him, that was the first time I've seen actual sincere concern in his eyes. And nonetheless for me; someone he just met a week ago. And I admit that I hadn't been all too friendly to him like I was with everybody else.

"I can take care of myself, _Hiro_." You know, since we were apparently on a first name basis now.

He was taken aback by surprise at me saying his name. But his stern gaze returned shortly after. He looked determine to help me, to warn me. But warn me against what?

"Look, what you did-" he pointed at Shota, "-for Nakao, that was brave and impressive. No one stands up to Hayama like that, e_ver._" I narrowed my eyes at him for a second. If he expected to flatter me, well this was the wrong way of doing it.

"But, you've challenged him." He stopped, his eyes turning angry.

_What the hell?_

"And he never loses his challenges. Especially coming from someone like you."

_"I like a challenge."_

I suddenly remember Hayama's words from a week ago. If he wanted a challenge, I would give him one. He wasn't scaring me off. Not when I was already adjusting to this new place. Besides, like him, I LOVED challenges. So he could bring it on because I wasn't going down. And someone like me? What was that supposed to mean?

"So, it's not that I know you can't take care of yourself," he stopped again, eyeing me. Wait- did he just check me out? HOLY CRAP. HE TOTALLY JUST CHECKED ME OUT.

"I know you can, but just not against Hayama."

I wanted to deck him for checking me out while warning me, but I decided that would be for a different day. "Why are _you _so scared of him? Why don't _you _ever stand up to him?"

He blinked, surprised at my question. But his eyes fell, pain washing over them. I knew that look in his eyes. I knew that look all so well.

"I'm _not_ scared of him." He barked. I jumped back, shocked at the tone. It reminded me of Hayama, when he threw me against the locker. "That bastard can rot in hell for all I care."

And then, at that point, I realized that this feud with Hayama and Akimoto was much larger than I had imagined. Akimoto was bitter and angry. And the fact that the pain was still with him just proved that Akimoto would never let it go.

Now question was: What did Hayama do to him?

"So then why don't you stand up to him then?"

"Because I know which battles to fight, Sana. And he is a battle I am not fighting _again_." And with that, he turned around and stalked back to his desk.

My heart ached for him. I could hear the sadness in his voice, the defeat. Whatever Hayama did to him, it left him absolutely broken. I bit my lip, trying to stop myself from asking the obvious. When I first met Akimoto, I thought he was just bitter and let his hate cloud his judgments, but I could see that he really cared. He was a nice guy, someone that I could relate too. And he was warning me because he didn't want me to look so broken either.

"I'm sorry, Sana." I looked over at Shota, who was staring hard at the floor. I gave him one of my famous Sana smiles and punched him lightly on the arm.

"What's to apologize for?" He gazed up at me with wide eyes, "I told you, Hayama could _challenge _me all he wants, but he's never going to win."

"B-but didn't you just hear what Hiro said!" he sputtered, his eyes filled with horror. I laughed, a determined smile spreading on my pale lips.

"Yupp! Loud and clear! But you know what?"

"What?" He asked.

"I've never lost a challenge either."

**_-O-_**

After my little speech to Shota in math, I never heard the end of it from Tsuyoshi and Aya, warning me about how dangerous Hayama was or how I should just apologize- which was NOT happening! If anything, the jerk should apologize to me!

I guess I couldn't blame them though. They had only known me for a week. They didn't really know the type of person I was or what traits I had, though I'm pretty sure they could make out what type of person I was by now.

To be honest, this thing about Hayama coming after me was a little worrisome. It didn't scare me! Heck no! Kurata Sana does NOT get scared! It only worries me because I knew that Hayama would be the type of guy to use my friends or things I cared about against me. Yeah, cause' I knew that little worm was really coward and had his little goons do all the dirty work for him.

I scoffed. Hayama really was on such a high horse. But you know what they say, and yes, I'm going to be overly cliché right now, but the bigger they are, the harder they fall.

I walked over to my locker and changed my shoes for the day. I was relieved that my last class went by quick. Hayama wasn't there, which was a plus for me. But Akimoto was ignoring me. It was weird. He kind of just looked at me with these betrayed eyes and sat down, not once staring at me like usual. I mean, I know he was trying to warn me and help me against Hayama, but I was a big girl and I _could_ handle myself, I always had.

"Even though you are flat chested, there is no reason a girl should have such a sour face, _New Girl_."

I rolled my eyes, thinking about how I totally just jinxed myself. If there was something I did _not _want to see, was the perverted jerk. I tried my best to ignore him (which I had been doing ALL WEEK) but to my luck, NOTHING.

"Don't you have other girls to bug?" I scowled at him, which just made him smirk. Ugh. Gross. "I'm _sure _they would _love _to accommodate you in whatever you need."

"I know they would but," he stopped, his golden eyes locking with mine, "I got my eyes on something else today." He came close to me, for once NOT smelling like overused girl perfume. Still, his face in mine was not something that I appreciated. "You."

I glared, wanting to wipe that stupid, confident smirk of his stupid, good looking face.

"Not interested." I stepped to my right and began walking away from him.

"You sure about that, New Girl?" He popped up in front of me again. I glared at him. "Because other girls would _love _to be in your position right now."

"I'm sure you've realized I'm _not_ like most girls. Now, excuse me." I tried side stepping to get around him, but he just wouldn't let me.

"You're right; you're not as easy as them." I huffed, gritting my teeth.

"I don't care how raunchy and trashy those girls are for _actually wanting _to sleep with someone as despicable as _you_," I poked his chest, "but you should _never, ever_ disrespect a girl!"

"What do you care?"

"You're breaking these girl's hearts and scarring them for life. Only a heartless bastard would do something so cruel." I narrowed my eyes at him. His face fell and now it turned stoic, something I had never seen before. I turned away, stomping off.

"You know, you are playing a very dangerous game here, New Girl." I stopped walking, not too happy at how annoyingly _persistent _this guy was. I turned around, his eyes darkening.

I almost stepped back from the sudden switch of his emotions. One second he was perverse and disgusting and now, he was being that Hayama that threw me against the locker a week ago.

"So I've been told." I muttered, thinking of all the warning's I've received.

"You shouldn't challenge me." His voice was becoming darker and his eyes were now a dark, cold, gold, a permanent and even though I hate to admit it, frightening scowl appeared on his brow.

"I thought you liked a challenge?" I smirked, repeating his words. He didn't appear to appreciate that though. He walked up to me, towering over me much easily. He glared down at me, his eyes piercing into mine.

"Don't mock me, Kurata." So _now_ he wanted to call me by my real name. I figured he just didn't have time to care about it.

"Then don't test me, Hayama." I glared back at him.

We were seriously just standing there, locked in this intense eye battle. His glare was frightening, that's for sure. His eyes were dark and clouded with misery. Gone were those perverted, I'm-to-cool-for-you, eyes. Here were the eyes of a cold killer, or so the school would say. But behind those eyes of a monster, I could see there was something more, something he was hiding from the rest of the world.

So the beast had a secret huh?

I smirked. He narrowed his eyes at me as I stepped away and broke contact with him. His eyes were still stern and vicious.

"Finding something amusing?" He almost sneered. Geesh, this must be the bad side everyone was talking about.

"According to Shota, you're after me, right?" I questioned him. His disposition remained the same. "Tell me, what does that mean? Does that mean you're going to kidnap me and drug me up? Rape me? Hmm? All because I stood up for some poor, _innocent _person who didn't deserve to be treated the way you treated him?"

"If so, then you really are fucked up in the head, you know that?" I glared at him, my hands on my hips. He didn't move, but I swore, I could see him growing angrier. "You said you like a challenge, _yet_, you want to get rid of me just because you feel threatened by me? Ha, you're nothing but a coward!"

And that was the trigger. He grabbed me by my neck and once again, I found myself being shoved against the locker. His hand was tight around my neck. I could feel him squeezing my throat. I struggled to breathe as he gripped harder. His eyes were flared and furious. He looked almost demonic.

"I am _not_ a _coward!_" he seethed, his voice darker and deep. He squeezed harder, making it more difficult for me to breathe. Was this bastard really going to kill me?

"You _listen _here, _Kurata,_" his eyes were wild, like eyes of a predator that were about to pounce on its prey, "I _rule _this school. They _do _as I _say_. And _you,_" he shoved me against the locker, a few lockers digging into my back, and he released his grip on my neck a little, "_certainly _are _not _an exception to that!"

He then released his grip on my neck and threw me to the floor. I gasped, breathing in a deep breath of air. I grabbed onto my neck where I could still feel the pulse of his fingers where he wrapped his hand around my tiny neck. I looked up, my hair in my face. I glared at him, in shock that he _actually_ had chocked me. His glare was absolutely malicious.

"And _you certainly _do NOT _threaten _me." He scoffed, looking down at me with this condescending look like if I was a lost puppy, "You're just an obnoxious, flat chested, naïve stupid girl who thinks she could go around and makes the rules."

He kneeled down before me, his face close to mine again. It was beginning to be easier for me to breathe, but I could still feel myself wheezing.

"You're in _my _world now, New Girl. _I _make the rules. _Get use to it_." He growled as he stood back, scoffing at my pathetic state. He shot me one last glare before dusting himself off. I collected myself and used the lockers as my leverage to stand up. I glared at him, wishing I could just burn holes into his head. His figure started to disappear, but I w_ould not_ let Hayama think he had won.

Nah uh. No way. He wasn't going to win. Not this time.

"I'm not scared of you." I said in a harsh breathe. Hey, give me a break! I was just choked!

He turned around, surprised at the fact I was even talking. He's probably use to his victims staying down.

"No matter what you do to me, I'll _never _be scared of you." I could feel myself relaxing now. It was getting easier for me to breath. Good. That means I can speak my mind easily.

"Like you, I _love _challenges." I smirked, something that made him glare. "And I've never lost one yet. So don't think this is over, because it's far from over!" I yelled at him as I pointed a finger at him. I basically repeated the words he said a week ago.

He glared at me, stuffing his hands in his pockets. "You're going to regret this, Kurata." And with that, he left. I watched as I saw him disappear into the school hallways. I released a heavy sigh once I made sure he was gone. I leaned back against the locker, my hands going to my neck, where he had been choking me.

_"Because I know which battles to fight, Sana. And he is a battle I am not fighting again."_

I could still feel Hayama's fingers around my neck. His eyes were wild, lunatic, _dangerous_. He wasn't afraid to hurt me. He didn't care if I was a girl. He wanted me to know who was in control. I was furious; absolutely furious!

I wanted to wring him right now! I wanted to pound him to the ground! I wanted to hit him over and over! I clenched my fist, wanting to punch something.

This bastard was not going to get away with it! I didn't care what threat he threw at me, I was NOT going down without a fight! I was Kurata Sana! And I wouldn't let him beat me. I smirked as I fixed myself up, getting ready to go home.

Let the war begin.

**_-O-_**

"Daughter, you've finally arrived from school." I walked into my house, slamming the door behind me.

"UGH! I HATE HIM!" I screeched as I stopped in the middle of the entrance of my house.

"Are you referring to the boy you told me about last week?" She asked, her tea cup being refilled by our house maid Shimura.

"UGH! HE IS _SUCH_ A JERK!" I dropped onto one of the chairs in our living room, thinking back to our confrontation just a little while ago. He was seriously asking for a beating.

"I suppose that is a yes." She sipped from her tea cup once more.

"Why are boys such _idiots_?" I huffed, crossing my arms in front of me. Shimura set up a plate of food for me to try and calm me down. I mentally sighed. She knew me so well. Food always made me feel better.

"Because they don't have the mental capacity we do, dear. Remember what I told you?" I sighed, nodding my head.

"I mean, Tsuyoshi, Shota, and Akimoto aren't that bad? Why is he such a rotten apple!" I shoved food into my mouth as my crave for hunger got higher. My Mama sent me a glare and I slowed down, not wanting to be punished. Her punishments were _always _the worst.

"When boys as bad as Hayama appears, it's because he has dealt with a troubled past, which has shaped him into the person he has become now."

"So? Doesn't give him an excuse to be a perverted asshole." I grumbled as I pushed my food around my plate.

"Maybe instead of being so quick to judge, you should find the story behind this boy." Ugh, I HATED when my Mama gave me insightful advice that made me think twice about EVERYTHING (and trust me, these happened A LOT).

"Everyone has a story, Sana. You should know that perfectly well." I looked up at her with doubtful eyes.

Yeah, everyone had a story. Mine was different though. I didn't end up like him. I mean, maybe I could have, but I didn't. And I had amazing people in my life to thank for that.

"And before you say anything, remember that not everyone has the same influence in their lives that you did." With that, she continued eating, silencing me for the entire meal.

After my talk with my mama, I kind of just sat on my bed in contemplation. I hated when my Mama went all philosophical on me because she always had a way in twisting all my thoughts. But not in a bad way. In a way that makes me think differently about myself and the things I've said and done.

Don't get me wrong, I wasn't going to give up. Not after being choked like that, but I think now, I would approach this guy a different way. I mean, I really didn't learn anything about him beside the fact that he was a gang leader and that he had history with Akimoto and he was a playboy. But other than that, I knew nothing of what Hayama _use _to be.

Great, now Mam had my curiosity working. And that was never good. Because once my curiosity was going, nothing would stop me from unveiling the entire truth. And with Hayama, who knew what that meant.

_*Ring!* *Ring!*_

I felt my heart jump at the sudden noise in my ear. I grabbed my phone and lay back down on my bed, checking to see who was calling me. A grin spread on my lips as I saw the name on the screen in front of me. This couldn't be a more perfect moment!

"Well, it's about time that you called!" I kind of screamed into the phone.

_"Sana!" _

"What took you so long to call me? I've been here a week already! Like really Fuka!" I complained to my best friend, Matsui Fuka. I had grown up with her and people said we were practically twins. The only thing that really made us distinct from each other besides our hair color was her Osaka accent. Other than that, we were inseparable.

_"I know, girl! I'm so sorry! Things haven't been the same since you left Nagoya! We all miss you so much!"_

A sad smile graced my lips as I thought back to home, with Fuka, Takashi, and Naozumi. They were my best friends, my family. I had grown up with them my entire life. It honestly felt like a huge chunk of my heart was ripped away from me when I moved out here to Tokyo.

"I miss you guys too! It's definitely not the same without you here!"

_"You haven't replaced us yet, have you?"_

"FUKA! How can you say something like that!? I would NEVER replace you guys!" I gasped, seething at her.

_"Oh Sana, I'm just kidding! You know that!"_

I rolled my eyes with a smile spread on my lips. That Fuka was too much sometimes.

"YOU better not have replaced me!" I countered back. I could hear her giggle from the other side of the line.

_"Well… Hiyori kind of took your spot already…" _

"HIYORI! REALLY!? HIYORI!" I screamed into the phone. I couldn't stand Hiyori! It wasn't that I hated her; she just always tried so hard to be buddy buddy with Fuka, Takashi, and Naozumi that I just wasn't going to deal with it!

_"Hahahaha I'm just kidding, girl! You should know no one would take your spot! You're too special to us!"_

I snorted. Of course I was! We all grew up together!

"Ahem, so. How's everyone doing?"

I continued talking to Fuka and found out that not much changed after I left. Except, I wasn't there anymore to cause trouble like I always had. Fuka and Takaishi (a good friend of mine that also grew up with us) were still going strong in their relationship (they had been dating since our sophomore year after Fuka had a nasty break up with her last boyfriend! Yuta, what we all call him, also had a nasty break up, but he came in and swept Fuka off her feet!) and Naozumi (now he, I had history with, which we won't talk about) was doing well too.

It wasn't until she asked me about life here in Tokyo that I suddenly found myself very jumpy and talkative just because I had soooooooo much to tell her! I told her everything, about my new friends, about what happened with Hayama, about everything I've dealt and seen so far.

_"So let me see if I got this right: Tsuyoshi: the gang leader's best friend, Aya: Tsuyoshi's girlfriend, Hiro: the bitter guy who has a past with the gang leader, Mami and Hisae: best friends who immediately befriended you, and Shota: the boy you saved from this gang leader?"_

"Yeah! I mean, there not better than you guys! No way! But they are really nice and they've made me feel comfortable while I've been here."

_"I'd like to meet them someday!"_

"Totally! Whenever you get a chance to come out to Tokyo we can all meet up and hang out! They'd love you!" Because they love me duh, but Fuka would just call me conceited if I said that.

_"So, you mentioned this gang leader?" _At Fuka's question, I growled. My sudden irritation came back and Hayama's fingers were suddenly back at my neck.

"UGH! FUKA! WHY DID YOU BRING HIM UP!" I practically screamed into her ear. I frowned and pouted my lip, annoyed.

_"That bad huh?"_

"FUKA! HE'S TERRIBLE!" I stopped, taking a deep breath, "He is such a perverted cheetah! And he is SOOOOOO bipolar! He goes from _'Hey, let me woo you so we can have sex' _to _'I'm going to drug you up and kill you in the alley so no one can find you' _in a matter of seconds!"

I heard Fuka giggle at the end of the line. Was Fuka seriously LAUGHING right now? _Like seriously!?_

_"Don't you think your overreacting?"_

"NO! Fuka, you don't understand! He's bad news! Like from day one! I told you! I caught him _having sex with a girl in an empty classroom!_" I said the last part in a harsh whisper so Mama wouldn't hear.

_"Oh wow. That's pretty bold. Also sounds exciting and hot."_

EW.

"FUKA!"

_"I kid, I kid! Calm down, girl!" _she stopped, _"So, is he hot?"_

"FUKA! REALLY!?"

_"What! I mean, it's not all bad if he's hot right?"_

I face palmed at this. Fuka was certainly the charmer alright. It was just like her to ask about his looks. She always did have a thing for hot guys.

"Well, I mean he _is goodlooking,_" I grumbled under my breath, "BUT he is still an asshole."

_"Is he really that bad?"_

"Fuka, he's a real piece of work. That's all I gotta say."

And our conversation ended there. Well, not entirely. We talked a bit more, just teasing each other mostly, but it was certainly fun talking to her. I've missed her. I was always the rambunctious one. She was the sane, cool headed one. We complimented each other. I remember the upperclassmen use to tease us when we were younger, saying we were lesbian for each other.

After my conversation with Fuka, I sprawled out on my bed, thinking back to my encounter with Hayama and then the conversation with my Mama. I sighed with irritation. This boy really was evil. I mean, what type of guys just thrust a girl into a set of lockers?

_A sexy, dangerous one, that's who._

Maybe Mama was right. Maybe there was some poor, miserable soul inside the body of the contemptuous jerk. Maybe deep, like deep, _very deeeeeeeeeeeeeeep_, down there was just a boy who couldn't deal with life and saw this as the solution? Maybe something made him this way?

Or maybe he just took advantage of his good looks and decided to break heart's everywhere he went.

I thought back Akimoto's warning and the way his eyes flashed when talking about the blonde menace. I just remember him looking so lost, so _broken_. He warned me over and over. Telling me not to go after him and just leave it. And even though it was the rational option, it wasn't the right option. I didn't want anyone to look so broken like that again. Whatever Hayama had done to Hiro really tore him apart. And it was so sad to see because even though Hiro seemed bitter and creepy at first, he honestly wasn't that bad.

Ugh. I didn't think that I would have to deal with things like this when I moved out here. I wish I could just go back to Nagoya and finish off high school with my friends.

But I always get the worst luck (boo!) and now I'm here.

But like it was as I said before, I wasn't going to give up. I wasn't going to let Hayama win and I certainly wasn't going to lose this war. If Hayama wanted a challenge, well now he got one.

**A/N: Ah! Sorry! I totally got slammed with work! So I put two chapters in one to reward all of you for taking so long! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I know things seem like there all scrambled up and there are many unanswered questions but things will get figured out. Time just has to move. **

**And again, excuse the bitter Sana. She'll go back to her happy go lucky self soon! It just takes adjustment being at a new place. As always, a review is much appreciated ****J **

**So until next time!**

**-Dark Waffle**


End file.
